


He was Never Good With Surprises

by Luminosus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A kiss without plot, First Kiss, M/M, Otasune, Tiny Little Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminosus/pseuds/Luminosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a kiss. Will write more if requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Never Good With Surprises

It was not, over all, a rough experience.

Despite it all, despite the years of working beside the man, despite the sleepless nights spent trying to pick and pry apart _just what it would be like_ to get lost in Dave's embrace, the awaited event, just as soon as it occurred, had broken away the fantasy version of itself that Hal had constructed like a bullet through glass. 

It was indiscernible when the first kiss had begun; two sets of lips pressed against each other in complete, statue like silence - both too cautious to move. No. Hal was not cautious. He was terrified. Despite it all, he still trembled when _anyone_ touched him, no matter it be the hands of a stranger or, well, Dave.

Very much like himself, the solider moved first.

The first play was one in reverse - Dave pulled back, just far enough to catch his partner's eyes, but close enough for his nose to be pressed against Hal's. The engineer couldn't bare to look at him - David's face, the outline of his jaw, the little expression he made when he was trying to understand something, to work something over in his mind - _God, that face_ \- would send him over. He'd go back to his room and slam the door and do what he did  _every time_ he felt as if he had gotten too close to David - pretend it never happened. Years of telling himself no. Years of making himself believe his advances would never be reciprocated - so long that when they actually _were_  reciprocated, Hal had denied them to be real. Somehow, David could decipher that tension in the moment, so that when Hal cracked open an eye (perhaps to see if the situation at hand was really, _actually_ , still happening), he was greeted only by the clear and (as much as Dave could muster) tentative expression on the solider's face.

Hal made the next move - the "real" kiss. It was not, over all, a rough experience.

With delicate precision, Hal kissed David - the first only lasting a second - only to be followed by another. And another. Their duration lengthened with each addition, and before Hal could question why he was allowing himself to do this, he felt himself half whine, half whimper with every breath between every kiss. Somehow, his hands had found their way to cup David's face - probably better than shaking by his sides, anyways. The skin under his finger tips was surprisingly warm - and more than he would ever admit, it made him feel content that it was him - 5"7' and not a day in the gym - could make a man like Snake turn red like this. 

It was between the thirteenth or fourteenth (but who was counting?) kiss that it was Dave's turn to move. 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand i dont feel like writing anymore.


End file.
